Various compositions are applied to substrates that may be contaminated with a hydrocarbon-containing material such as various oils and lubricants. Oil contamination is not uncommon on substrates that are part of a vehicle such as an automobile. The presence of this oil contamination can prevent good bonding of coating or adhesive to the substrate.
Removing hydrocarbon-containing materials from the surfaces of substrates can be difficult. Mechanical processes such as dry wiping and/or using pressurized air tend to leave a thin layer of the hydrocarbon-containing material on the surfaces. Liquid cleaning compositions can be effective but these compositions typically need to be collected and recycled or discarded. Additionally, a drying step is typically needed after the cleaning step.
Various adhesive compositions are known that can be used without removing all of the hydrocarbon-containing materials from the surface of the substrate to which the adhesive is applied. Examples include PCT patent application publications WO 2010/011710 A2 (Campbell et al.), WO 2010/039614 A2 (Kolowrot et al.), and WO 2009/059007 A2 (Pressley et al.).